Ontonagon County, Michigan
Ontonagon County is a county of the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 7,818. The county seat is Ontonagon 6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 9,690 km² (3,741 sq mi). 3,397 km² (1,312 sq mi) of it is land and 6,293 km² (2,430 sq mi) of it (64.95%) is water. Rivers and creeks *Ontonagon River *Firesteel River *Flintsteel River *Halfway Creek *Townline Creek *Maple Leaf Creek Major highways Adjacent counties *Houghton County (east) *Iron County (southeast) *Gogebic County (southwest) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 7,818 people, 3,456 households, and 2,225 families residing in the county. The population density was 2/km² (6/sq mi). There were 5,404 housing units at an average density of 2/km² (4/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 97.25% White, 0.03% Black or African American, 0.96% Native American, 0.18% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.31% from other races, and 1.25% from two or more races. 0.74% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 33.5% were of Finnish, 15.0% German, 6.6% Polish, 6.0% English, 5.1% Irish and 5.0% French ancestry according to Census 2000. 93.5% spoke English and 4.6% Finnish as their first language. There were 3,456 households out of which 23.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.60% were married couples living together, 6.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.60% were non-families. 31.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.21 and the average family size was 2.75. In the county the population was spread out with 20.20% under the age of 18, 4.70% from 18 to 24, 23.30% from 25 to 44, 30.20% from 45 to 64, and 21.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 46 years. For every 100 females there were 102.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 101.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,552, and the median income for a family was $36,690. Males had a median income of $31,884 versus $21,121 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,695. About 5.80% of families and 10.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.90% of those under age 18 and 10.10% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Ontonagon County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: James Jessup * Sheriff: John Gravier * County Clerk/Register of Deeds: Judith D. Roehm * County Treasurer: Diana Killoran * Mine Inspector: William Turin (information as of September 2005) Cities, villages, and townships Villages *Ontonagon Unincorporated communities *Agate *Bergland *Bruce Crossing *Ewen *Matchwood *Silver City *Paynesville *Trout Creek Townships *Bergland Township *Bohemia Township *Carp Lake Township *Greenland Township *Haight Township *Interior Township *Matchwood Township *McMillan Township *Ontonagon Township *Rockland Township *Stannard Township External links *Ontonagon Chamber Of Commerce Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Ontonagon County, Michigan